


I've Taken Off My Pants For Less

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	I've Taken Off My Pants For Less

The apartment was quiet.   
“Crutchie?” Davey called.  
Silence.   
He lifted off his satchel and put it on the counter. He spotted a folded piece of paper. Picking it up and unfolding it, he saw a printed article titled. Sex: Can it help you and your anxiety? Davey snorted.   
“Did you find it?” Crutchie called from the bedroom.   
“Yeah.” Davey started reading the article.   
“….You’re reading it aren’t you?”  
“No.”  
“Yeah you are!”  
“I’m on my way.” Davey hurried down the hall and pulled at the knot in his tie. He skimmed the article.   
-  
“Well,” said Crutchie, “I’m never doing breathing exercises again.”  
“Ha, yeah.” Davey played with Crutchie’s hair for a minute. “To be clear though, you are still going t-”  
“Yes, Davey.”


End file.
